081716 - Whos This Douchebag
11:35 -- gnathonicTextuary GT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:35 -- 11:37 GT: ~Am I ʃpeaking to Aaiʃha Irqven, the tyrian?~ 11:37 AT: ??? yes 11:37 GT: ~Good.~ 11:37 AT: why are there so many new handles and why are there so MNAY IMPS fuck 11:38 GT: ~That'ʃ not important right now. Impʃ are eaʃy enovgh to deal with if yov ʃtay together and preʃent a vnified front.~ 11:39 GT: ~Can yov think of any reaʃon whatʃoever that, in a hypothetical alternate path where the world did not end and yov became the Empreʃʃ of Alternia, yov wovld chooʃe to rebrand yovrʃelf vnder the name Laynne Bryant?~ 11:39 AT: you are so lucky i have a hands free... thing, visor whatever 11:39 AT: what 11:40 AT: no that was the name of our empress why would i copy her name 11:40 AT: she even changed hers from her original name it's dumb 11:40 AT: i dont want to be a bryant 11:40 AT: ..unless it's this crown 11:40 GT: ~That w~ 11:40 GT: ~What waʃ HER original name~ 11:44 AT: uuh maenaam niadis i think 11:44 GT: ~That'ʃ~ 11:44 AT: was this crown the entire reason my gosh i.. i'm part of a hivemind you're joking 11:44 AT: uugh 11:44 GT: ~Ryʃpor Tezeti~ 11:44 AT: what 11:45 GT: ~Do yov recognize that name~ 11:45 AT: no why would i 11:45 AT: and why are you suddenly asking me all these questions 11:45 GT: ~Becavʃe I KNEW Maenam~ 11:45 GT: ~Bvt I don't know YOV~ 11:46 AT: there are t>ooo< many people in this fucking GAME NO SHIT 11:46 AT: you sound like leiko 11:46 GT: ~I'm not a PART of yovr blaʃted ʃeʃʃion, damn it~ 11:47 AT: great!! why didn't you mention that earlier instead of trolling me out of the blue and demanding answers!! 11:47 AT: while i'm fighting!!!! 11:47 AT: asshole 11:48 GT: ~Bvt that'ʃ jvʃt the THING, I'm not PART OF YOVR ʃEʃʃION~ 11:48 GT: ~And NEITHER WAʃ ʃHE~ 11:49 AT: you are making zero sense why does this matter 11:49 AT: and where did you hear that i t>ooo 11:49 GT: ~Yovr poʃt-ʃcratch ʃelf took it.~ 11:49 AT: GREAT 11:50 AT: we're back to post-scratch crap 11:50 GT: ~LIʃTEN TO ME, YOV INʃVFFERABLE WIGGLER, YOV ʃHOVLD BE CONCERNED ABOVT THIʃ~ 11:51 AT: WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO VIOLET 11:51 AT: SIT DOWN 11:51 GT: ~I *AM* ʃITTING DOWN~ 11:51 AT: then why don't you explain this calmly and rationally and tell me why i should care 11:52 GT: ~Fine.~ 11:52 GT: ~Yov ʃaid yovrʃelf yov wovld never take the name Laynne Bryant.~ 11:53 GT: ~Firʃt, becavʃe that name waʃ already vʃed, and ʃecond, becavʃe the name haʃ aʃʃociationʃ with faʃhion, ʃomething I aʃʃvme yov are not intereʃted in mvch like the majority of the troll popvlation.~ 11:53 AT: assuming makes an assbeast out of you and me 11:53 GT: ~It iʃ even LEʃʃ likely that yovr poʃt-ʃcratch ʃelf wovld take the name pvrely by chance, aʃ in her timeline the Laynne Bryant yov know never aʃcended to the throne.~ 11:54 AT: and you've already made enough of an assbeast out of yourself, and the laynne bryant i know is the one once called maenam 11:54 AT: she was the empress 11:55 AT: wait are we on timelines 11:55 GT: ~And yet NOT ONLY have yov named yovrʃelf after an empreʃʃ that never exiʃted for that yov, bvt yov alʃo have the knowledge and capability to ʃend an aʃʃaʃʃin back into the paʃt, and qvite poʃʃibly THROVGH THE ʃCRATCH, to kill yovrʃelf.~ 11:55 AT: wow 11:56 AT: what a dissappointment that it didn't succeed 11:56 AT: ... does this have to do with the gala 11:56 GT: ~Of COVRʃE it haʃ to do with the Gala.~ 11:57 GT: ~Haven't yov wondered at ALL why Antera waʃ ʃo bent on yovr deʃtrvction?~ 11:57 AT: thanks for telling me in clear cut terms! 11:57 GT: ~Yov're welcome.~ 11:57 AT: NO because it seems like everyone wants me dead!! 11:57 AT: that was sarcasm 11:58 GT: ~Yov ARE the only tyrian left alive, in all fairneʃʃ.~ 11:58 AT: and since it was antera it's not such a dissappointment i didn't die anymore 11:58 AT: yes 11:59 AT: that defaults to me being empress as well doesn't it 11:59 AT: such a LOVELY title 11:59 AT: :) 11:59 GT: ~Do with it what yov wiʃh. Alternia iʃ gone, for the time being.~ 12:00 GT: ~I'm leaving. Yov've told me what I need to know, rvdeneʃʃ aʃide.~ 12:01 AT: how many TIMES do i have to tell you YOU TROLLED ME OUT OF THE BLUE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE 12:01 AT: YOU EXPECT A TYRIAN TO BE POLITE IN THOSE CIRCUMSTANCES??? 12:10 -- gnathonicTextuary GT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:10 -- 12:10 -- gnathonicTextuary GT is offline -- 12:10 AT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:Aaisha Category:Ryspor